Memories of Nobody
by Divinity of Eternity
Summary: DISCONTINUED, SEE REASONS INSIDE
1. Tension

**Authors Note: I've decided to fix some of the first few chapters to make the story to make it flow more. **

**Anyhow, please read and review and tell me if it's better.**

**Some foot notes:**

**Bolded** means author's note or yelling.

-*-Means censored. It'll make sense in future chapters.

Ciao.

* * *

**Prologue **

"_The Vedanta recognizes no sin it only recognizes error. And the greatest error, says the Vedanta is to say that you are weak, that you are a sinner, a miserable creature, and that you have no power and you cannot do this and that." ~ Swami Vivekananda_

The two sat in the room playing chess like usual. The Divinity of Fate had made his move, and, in doing so, smirked; he and the Divinity of Magic were finally tied up. What amused him even more was the look on the Divinity of Magic's face when she couldn't make a move; how he loved it so. Ever so hesitantly, she moved a piece which, to his advantage, was a wrong turn. By the time she realized it, she had lost.

"It's a checkmate, love." He said with a small grin.

"Che, I let you win. There's way in the heavens you can beat if I don't let you win." She slumped back in her chair and pouted; muttering something he couldn't hear. He chuckled at her gesture.

"**Help me! Someone! Please help me! ****Help me, I'm begging you! Please!**" Just in the center of the room, a female was held prisoner. She wasn't being held captive because she had committed a crime. No, it was far worse than that; she knew too much about them, was the problem. The Divinity of Fate was getting annoyed; the prisoner was getting louder than usual. He then turned to the Divinity of Magic who had on her usual smirk and whom sipped her tea.

She put her tea down. "It's looks like she finally began to crack." She chuckled at the girl's poor attempts of signaling a rescue. The cage in which the girl was held in custody, rose on ground level. The poor girl shook and wept very hard. She began to bang against the iron bars; trying to see if she could break free from this torture

"So it seems." He said bluntly. In all honestly, he had hated this girl, and would love to see the Divinity of Magic "pull a few strings" for some entertainment.

"With all that hate you have, isn't it about time you've killed her?" The jailbird's eyes reduce to peas and shook horribly. _"Die..?"_ The thought ran by her head multiple times. She was so confused; everything seemed blurry.

"K-kill…me, but why I haven't done anything." The never ending tears continued down her face.

"Aw, what a pity. You've forgotten the sin you've committed. Okay, what about this? I'll give you six seconds to think about what you've done wrong, and if you get it right _perhaps_ I'll let you live." She gave a cruel chuckle as she heard the unfortunate girl struggle. The Divinity of Fate knew his chess partner oh so well; the jailbird's fate was his adjudication*.

"Well, I'm waiting." The Divinity of Magic turned her head slightly to watch the finale event of the girl's life.

"I…I know my sin. I defied you, Lady-*-and-*-Lord. That was the sin I committed." She said hesitantly. The Divinity of Magic turned around and smiled and nodded. For the first time, the girl had felt hopeful since first held captive. The Divinity of Fate rested his head on the front of his fist, which leaned on the armrest, smirked, and gave a small laugh when he saw his chess partner's face.

"Bye bye" He said like a child, but he added that small twisted tone to it.

"W-what…?" She asked terribly.

"However, I did say _perhaps._" The Divinity of Magic said cleverly. She picked her warm tea in front of her.

"But-"

"Burn." The Divinity of Magic whispered, and finally sipped her tea again. The flames burning the corpse behind the witch shined brightly.

"Have I told you how much I love the way you work with magic?" The Divinity of Fate spoke elegantly. A crooked and loud laugh burst from the witch.

"Now, on to the next game!" And this time, both of them had laughed manically.

**Chapter1**: The Tension

"**Arrrgh!"** Tony yelled. He threw his Iron man helmet across the newly rebuilt lab. Rhodey leaned against the wall, with his hands under his arms.

"Tony, please stop yelling." Pepper poorly attempted at calming the angry boy down.

"Oh yeah? Well why should I stop yelling, Pepper? Gene wasn't there, and neither was my father!" He shot back at her; his voice louder than before.

"Tony that's enough. You don't need to take your anger out on Pepper. You already know…" Rhodey drifted off, as he saw Pepper look away sadly. Tony took a deep sigh, and landed in his chair.

"When I finally find out where he is, I'll hop in that suit and fly off. When I get there I'll fight him. And when I fight him, I'll end him." Pepper couldn't take hearing this any longer.

"Stop it already! Leave him alone!" Both boys looked up at her. "You don't know how hard his life was. He was always scolded for every misstep out of line. All of bruises, they were awful," She focused on the ground beneath her feet. "He was always so lonely. His life is one big hell, and he's made regretful choices. I just wonder what he would've come out if…" She trailed off, because she herself knew she had spoken far enough. She seemed so depressed when they talked about _him_. It certainly was a burden to bring it up, but Pepper still couldn't neglect those feelings she had for him; no not yet.

"You guys don't understand, my father was with me up until 3 months ago," He faced Pepper. "When_ Gene_ kidnapped him, for some stupid rings." Pepper discontinued the gaze not wanting to face him when he was angry. Rhodey walked up to them, and put a reassuring hand on Pepper's shoulder.

"We don't understand…? You should be grateful your dad has been there your whole life. Are you forgetting my dad couldn't even make it in time when I was born? Are you forgetting that he's never here, because he's working to protect the country? Are you forgetting Pepper barely gets to spend time with her dad, because he constantly working to support the two of them? Because if you have the nerve to feel worried after not seeing your father for only 3 _months_, you're more _selfish_ than I thought you were, Tony." Now Rhodey was irritated. He was just about fed up with the boy genius' whining and complaining.

"Rhodey…Pepper…I'm sorry. You guys I- I'm really upset about finding out what he has my father. Rhodey your right, at least I know my father's still alive. And Pepper, I'm sorry for yelling at you, but I can't forgive Gene. I just can't. What if he tries to hurt you or Rhodey, I can't forgive myself if he does so." Pepper merely nodded when he told her this. She touched her green tiger necklace* Gene had given her.

"I'm going home." She muttered, and silently left the lab.

Once the bus had come, she entered and sat all the way at the back. Pepper leaned against the window and took out her phone. She checked if she had any new messages or missed calls; none at all. She'd been texting and/or calling at the most 3 times a day; wondering if he'd ever pick up. She sighed and put her phone away; she had other things to worry about.

Because her dad was out another mission, she had to dig for her keys which had become quite a drag. When she had entered, she couldn't process what she saw. It was her dad, a women and an engagement ring. Pepper can't say how _shocked_ she was, how _sad_ she was, or how _angry _she was, because they kept her from talking.

"Pepper!" Virgil said in shock. He arose from his stance and approached her. Virgil told his daughter the news, and it only broke her heart more, but she hid it! Just like she always does! That's right; she just hides her emotions so well!

"That's…wonderful. I'm really happy for you two." She managed to choke out.

"I'm glad you feel that way. Beatrice is really excited to be your new mom." He stated cheerfully. Beatrice came up behind him and wrapped her arm around his. Pepper focused with displease as she watched this woman do so.

"It's true, I really want to become your mo-" Abruptly, she was thrown back. It felt like a hand pushed her, and that same 'hand' crawled up her body and wrapped firmly against her throat.

"Beatrice!" Virgil ran over to his fiancé, and the hand suddenly retreated. He made sure she was ok; however, when he looked at Pepper, she was already in her room.

When Pepper finished preparing to go to sleep, she heard chattering. She followed the voices and, unsurprisingly, wound up at her father's bedroom. The door was slightly open, but wide enough for Pepper to see what was happening.

"I think Patricia took it quite nicely." Beatrice said happily.

"I think so too, I know for sure you'll be a great mom and wife." The thought of Beatrice becoming her step-mother sickened her. Nevertheless she continued to listen.

"Much better than Hisana that's for sure. Hmph, she was always getting sick and she relied on you too much. I never liked her to begin with, bad wife and mother." Beatrice stated arrogantly, but this time, without knowing, she had gone too far. Beatrice suddenly felt her chest getting tight, her heart was skipping beats.

"Hey now, don't be too harsh, sure she was always getting sick but the kids loved her." Virgil looked at his fiancé; she was pale.

"Beatrice? Beatrice!" He constantly called her name, but she didn't respond. She collapsed on the floor without moving. Virgil jumped out of bed and took her pulse. He yelled her name more; louder with turn. The tears began running down his face, as he yelled her name one last time, this time the loudest, and began sobbing on her chest.

"I'm sorry dad." Pepper whispered, and eventually walked her way back to her room.

**Author's Note: I had to re update this chapter. I just wasn't feeling it; I may do the same with some others. Don't know yet. Please review**

**Some footnotes:**

**Means censored**

*** Green Tiger Necklace is a reference to Nikkiblood's story: Intertwined. It's a really good story, and I highly recommend you read (especially if you're a Gepper fan).**

*** Adjudication is a term in chess. It's when a strong chess player decides on the outcome of an unfinished game.**

*** Since Pepper's mom's name isn't revealed I named her Hisana  
**


	2. Empathy Skills at Work

**A/N: Omg I had just dreamed up this story last night, and I think it was good so yeah**

**OMG I went to see Sherlock Holmes Today (note today is Sunday)**

**It was the freaking bomb**

**And in my opinion better than the movie Avatar**

**Anyhow please read and review this Story**

**I beg of you; Do it for Holmes. Robert Downey Jr. kicked some serious ass in that movie, but also got PWNED about, well a few times.**

**But he goes matrix and describes what he ganna do and then does it in normal vision (IT WAS THE F****** BOMB)**

**

* * *

  
**

I looked into my locker as if looking for an explanation for anything and everything.

The metallic colored locker had felt cold against my finger tips. My eyes were focused on the outside frame of it; rust spots could be at each corner. Behind me, I feel kids going back and forth to their classes, trying their best not to get in trouble with their teachers. I should be doing the same, but I can't; there is something significant about this locker in such a way, that it draws my attention every time I come near it. There are times when where I hear it talking or whispering; as if there is something behind waiting to come out, something big. But I put that nonsense to a side, because it's probably just an illusion; like time and reality itself.

While gathering my books for my next class, I feel anxiety from someone waiting to go off. This, however, is the type of nervousness that someone may give when depress or regretful; I turn my direction to where it's setting off. When I looked, I saw Tony with his hands around Whitney's waist who was chewing and popping bubble gum in such a rude manner. He played cooled, calmed, and invincible out of an act; but I could just **feel** it, he was apprehensive, nervous, and from what I could sense, threaten in such a way. I took once glance from him and then to Whitney who was shooting daggers me; out of everyone she actually remembered who I was, which to say I am not surprised; people like her never forget **their** adversary. I quickly looked away and back into my locker to collect my books; I trail right behind the two and into our next class, Physics.

When I entered the classroom it was half full and I sensed many emotions going off. Some people were happy, while some were sad; some were hyper and some were anxious; others were angry and others were calm. But out of everyone, one person had been feeing a great amount of grief and ruefulness. I scan the room, but didn't have enough time because the professor had spoken to me in annoyance.

"Ms. Potts, would you please take your seat class is about to start, and if you are looking for one, there are two seats available; one next to Mr. Hogan and one to Mr. Kahn." The answer was obvious because I cared about my education. As I was approaching him the grief and the rue had become stronger; when a couple of days went by I had finally come to comprehend why he had done what he done. It was the anger and desire that had made him do it. All his life he had felt like he was nothing; unworthy of the power he held, he was trying to regain his honor **(A/N: Oy, I watch too much Avatar, I may be one of Zuko's fan girls. Lol I'm not, but I do think he's awesome). **I am more reasonable than people would ever give me credit for.

When I approached down next to him, he began to get fretful; as if he thought I was going to arrest him or something of that nature. However, I wanted to prove him wrong, in a good way that is; I sat myself down next to him so that he can see that my guards were down. I looked straight ahead, not wanting to make eye contact with him; I sensed his eyes staring at me, doubled in size. At the corner of my eye, I saw him open his mouth, as if he were looking for a word to say to me; a reaction to my actions of sitting next to him, especially after everything that had happen.

"Don't worry; I'm not here to fight you, not to argue, not to anything okay," I gradually face him and lock eye contact with him, "You need to calm down; I understand why you did it. All I can say is… is that it's okay." The slightest smile had escaped my face, and I think he had noticed and had smiled back at me. I felt like it was an eternity when I had looked into his eyes; they're like dark brown almonds waiting to be discovered. They hold a long story of his childhood; a magnificent and harsh journey waiting to be explored and discovered.

However, I had felt another pair of eyes on me; they were confused and angry eyes. They were telling me to face any other direction, any direction besides the one I'm looking in; specifically his direction. I do what I'm told, well most of it; instead of looking back at Tony, I was rest my forehead on the back of hands which were intertwined. I could hear his sigh of relief, but his eyes were still on; like they were my body guard. I, however, am beginning to get annoyed with him.

"Is he still looking at me?" I had made it obvious as to whom I was talking about; he had looked up in the direction I was talking about. He had shaken his head and the tense in my body had slowly gone away; I looked up just to make sure Tony had looked away. I sighed in relief and had thanked him; he simply nodded his head. After a while, the silence between us had become uncomfortable; thinking of how **is** the mandarin an idea just stroke me; I just remembered something important that I been longing to tell him well ask him that is.

"Gene?" I said his name; asking for attention

"Yes" I knew he was paying attention

"Gene if you would've told me who you really back then, would have you told me that you needed an apprentice?" I knew I shouldn't have asked this; his body was giving an amount of tense that I can feel from a mile away. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat; his eyes were unsteady, but his heart was not. I heard him gulp, his anxiety was taking over his body; he had muttered something, like he was astonished that I had knew this information. Especially because he acted like he trying to keep it away from personally; I looked at him once again only to see that he was avoiding eye contact with me. After a while he had finally answered my question

"How did you know that anyway?" I could hear the slightest stammering in his voice; I mentally smirked, I was leader in the game now. But in all depths, all I wanted was to make up with him; I really felt bad for him, especially all he had encountered in his life, but knowing how some people are, he probably just thinks I'm doing it to make Tony jealous. At this point I don't feel anything towards him; not anger, not misery, not anything.

"Well when you left me in your studies because you had to go do something, and I kinda walked around, and then your grandmother came in; explaining to me about the history of you know what." I spat out the last few words; trying my best to be broad with this little secret. When I looked at him I saw his eyes soften of a bit; his anxiety had dropped and his heart had calmed down a bit.

"Pepper," he looked away, took a deep breath, and then looked back at me, "I know you have a craving for adventure and danger and you already knew who I was…I just can't risk losing someone I care about again…" I sensed his grief; I can only assume it has to deal with his mother. I let a few minutes slip before speaking to him again.

"But, but what if you trained me wouldn't," His face grew uneasy and he looked at me with a warning

"Pepper, I can't; I **won't**" I was really confused with him right now.

"Why not, why can't you just," I asked in a somewhat whining manner, I can tell he was getting annoyed with me. He was getting red which only brought to my eyes; I think he noticed it and took it a breath to calm down.

"How come all of a sudden you're on my side again" Some people were becoming just so predictable and ignorant these days; it's really getting me annoyed.

"Let's just I'm more reasonable or logical then people give me credit for." I had chosen my words smartly, helping me with my case. But what he said was true; I did have a craving for adventure and danger, but what can I say; it's in my blood. He sighed in defeat which got my hopes up high.

"We'll start at dawn in Henry Hudson Park, and please don't be late," I embrace him right away and tightly; to by surprise he mimicked my actions, "One last thing, I'm not going to make it easy for you." I felt him smirked but I didn't really as long as he knew I forgave him I didn't give one damn.

"And that's how- MY DEAR GOD; Ms. Potts and Mr. Kahn, just what do you think you're doing." Professor Kline had noticed our position and we let go immediately. I heard some kids snicker, gossip, and giggle; but I sensed only one person who was giving off anger. I didn't want to look, but instincts said otherwise; when I did, my heart had stop sending blood to my body.

He was shooting straight through my heart with his eyes. I feel my hands become nub and skin go pale; my breathing has become low or nothing. If I think about what he might do to me, I may drop dead right here on the floor. Sweat begins to roll down from the side of my face and my hands are twitching slightly. He has me on lock down and I can't get out; my breathing has finally stopped. My hands turn into twitching fists, both of them set on the table and out of sight; I was ready to collapse, I wanted to, but I couldn't; there was no need for public attention. His eyes were getting narrow, as if he had cached me getting nervous; it was like he was doing it on purpose, he knew he could control me with his eyes, especially if he was angry with me. This time, I sensed more than just pity old anger. I felt his irritation, disappointment and his feeling of betrayal.

I had promised him I wouldn't forgive the boy next to me, but I had promised myself to forgive Gene; he had meant a lot to me. I close my eyes but they won't stay shut; I need a distraction to get me out of this. A miracle had fallen, because my world begins to go dark; I finally get to close my eyes but he's still there, watching me like a hawk. I slowly begin to lean over to the side, when I hear the click of the door; I sat myself up to see Happy at the door with the bathroom pass. I spring myself out of my chair and run towards him and snatch the pass out of his hands; I escape the torture of that room.

I enter the bathroom and run the cold water; my skin is pale like a ghost. I splash my face with more cold water; I've never been so scared in my life before, especially being of afraid of him. It was the things he could do that got me so worried and frighten; he had power, power that could eradicate me. My stomach was unsettled and it felt like acid in there; I head for one of the stalls and through up all everything I had from yesterday to this morning; I flush the toilet when I'm done and clean my face.

I sit myself in a corner and I bring my knees to my chest and rock myself back and forth; trying to breathe. I know I shouldn't be scared, I'm not scared **of** him, but just the power and the anger mixed together…I just don't what to think anymore. I'm talking crazy talk, Tony's my friend and I know he'll never do that; it's just sometimes, he makes it seem like he's going to hurt me whenever I accidentally make him mad. All of a sudden, I hear the door to the bathroom open with a click.

"Why is this bathroom creepier then I remember" I knew that accent, it was Amelia; we were friends but we don't hang out anymore because of"our boys". She was from London, she had moved here a few years ago. I met her in the second grade and we've been friends ever since. Amelia was kind of a crazy child, which is pretty ironic considering how well manner her family is. I pray to god that she doesn't know I'm here; but then again my luck as been off and on lately.

She is kicking every stall door open, checking if I'm in one of them; when she reaches the last one, I feel her disappointment when she didn't see me. Amelia slowly turns and screams at the sight of seeing me; I couldn't blame her, she wasn't really expecting herself to me here on the floor.

"How is it that every time I get so quiet and people see me they shout or jump in surprise?" I asked her, but mostly myself though. When her heart had calmed down, she started to laugh; I don't know why, but I could care less.

"My god Pepper, you gave me a good fright." She walked towards me and sat down next to me. Her eyes were wondering up and down my body, as if she was looking for something.

"What are you doing here in the first place?" I asked her

"Guess I'm not the only who you gave a fright towards. Professor Kline was really freaked out, so he asked one of us to come and find you" She said with a smile; I looked away even though she was going to ask me what was wrong. So I decided to do it for her.

"Aren't you going to ask me what's wrong?" I asked her, I felt her eyes grow in size and then return to normal size; it's like I said before, people are becoming predictable now.

"Well yeah I was going to; but since you said it why do you just continue along?" This is the consequence I get for having such a big mouth; I just had to ask him. I hug my knees to my chest even tighter and exhale again. I tell her the story of how it all started and how I came to where I am now; it's like I'm telling it backwards, frontwards, up, down, and side to side, because I've told this story a million times to myself when I cried myself to sleep. I also use hands gestures to help prove my point and ever thing. When I finished my story she just simply nodded up and down.

"Oh I see what's going on, you're stuck in a lover's triangle, whether you know it or not." I roll my eyes and ignore what she said; the bell rings for the end of the day and Amelia stands up to help me up.

"Well there is no point of staying here all day and night; let's get out of here." I nodded and followed her out. Who knows maybe what Amelia said was true, maybe I am in a love triangle. Her locker was closer to the front of the building; mine was nearly at the back.

"I'll catch up to you later okay." I told her, but what I really meant to say was _When ever fate brings us together again_; then again not everyone understands what I'm saying at times. She goes her way and I go mine; I knew leaving the bathroom was a mistake but I couldn't stay in the school all night, that would be just plain wrong.

My locker is at the corner; where I can see everyone going and coming. I hear two voices that I know like the back of my hand; one was reasoning the other was enraged. My heart begins to race again. I look down the hallway to see the people I thought I knew was coming; I accidentally lock eye contact with Tony, and I see his speed and anger rise up to a tenfold. I quickly stumble for my book bag and close my locker and walk away fast from him.

"Pepper!" he said loudly which only makes me walk faster. He was going to hurt me and I just know it; there is not anyone nearby that can stop him or help _me._ I try to run away, but he just keeps getting faster and faster, and my walking turns into fast running; try my all to escape him.

I couldn't blame him; I had promised him that I wouldn't go back. Promise…the word swishes around my head just like I turn each at corner that brings me closer to the school exit. When you promise someone something, you end up breaking it, they get mad at you, and after 3 weeks everything is normal. However, when you promise something to someone with weapons and a bad anger, it's more likely a threat to you than anything else; when you make a promise with someone with weapons and you break it, you pay the heavy consequences.

I finally reach outside but I trip on the stairs; I may have gotten a bruise or two but I don't care.

"Potts are you okay?" It's like I said before my luck was on and off these days; right now it was on.

"Gene, please, you have to help me," He helps me stand up but looks at me with confused eyes, "I think Tony is going to hurt me, and I just need you to do something so I can get away or anything. Just please keep him away from me." I begged him with tears in my eyes and he nods. By all things good, I may have to start skipping school to go to church.

"Go behind next to staircase, he can't see you if you kneel." I nod my head and go where he told me to go. I can hear in my left ear Tony yelling my name a million times; this time I'm positive he wants so hurt me. I looked over just a bit to see what's going on, making sure no one saw me. He came out the door, looking from left to right, and I hear the anger rise in his voice; I quickly duck my head again.

"Tony calm down, she is long gone." Gene said while stopping him; I heard I smack of hands or a strong push, I couldn't tell which was which at the moment.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down and don't touch me either. Or are you forgetting what happened?" Tony was yelling, bringing unnecessary attention towards this section.

"No, no I remember perfectly what happen," Gene however, was talking in a calm voice, "It's that I am curious as to why you're looking for her." I was amazed as to how cool headed Gene was being right now; normally I would've expect him to play cold shoulder with Tony-who was getting redder than a tomato- and be cruel to him.

"What do you care anyway, you're forgetting the fact that you broke her heart" But the thing is, is that I'm over that already; I learn to wait long enough before I trust another guy or another person.

"You said 'you're forgetting' twice already," I couldn't help but giggle silently, that was childish, but in a good way, "But that's the point. The point is your answer to my question, what do want with Pepper." He asked again; I knew the answer to his question, but if I answered I may have seen white light.

"I just want to talk to her." I could tell he was trying to stay calm, but he failed.

"Talk Stark or yell, because she looked pretty damn scared if you ask me." I was scared. I was scared…

"Why would she be afraid of me?" His previous anger had exploded, and a new one grew.

"You know for a genius, Stark, you're insensible. You don't give people a death glare and then chase them down the school hallways, like they're your prey." It felt more than him hunting me down; it felt like him stomping on me, but I got away in the neck of time.

"You're insane; Pepper knows I won't hurt her." But do I really know that; the last time something like this happened, I was this close in exposing his little secret to the world. Especially to Obadiah, Mr. Fix, the Maggia and eventually Gene before he found out on his own, but mainly Obadiah.

"Then why was she running away from you, huh? Why did she ask me to keep you away from her?" All had gone silent and the crowd's eyes were in double in sized.

And I, I just sat there doing nothing, saying nothing, and breathing nothing…

* * *

**A/N: OMG it's a cliff hanger. Was it epic, was it good, and was it out there. WILL YOU REVIEW?!?!?!?!?!? (Insert extra question mark and exclamation point here) Let me know by reviewing-hit green button below- and tell me all of your thoughts. Until next time; Ciao!**


	3. Climax of Friend or Foe Arc

**A/N: Well I decided to continue with this story.**

**I love the tension it haves**

**And the ones I give it.**

**Anyhow please read and review this story **

**Thanks**

****Yeah also I have Pepper's training outfit ready. Ask me in review if you want it.****

**

* * *

  
**

All had gone silent and the crowd's eyes were in double in sized. And I, I just sat there doing nothing, saying nothing, and breathing nothing…I was scared for my life. I began to shake in my spot; I had to get out of here, or the next thing I know I'll be in a hospital. This was a problem, I couldn't let Tony see me; he was mad with Gene and I don't want to think about his anger with me. I looked over a bit, Tony was no longer red, but I felt that he was confused and a little hurt.

"You're lying, you're lying. T-there's no way that's true." He stammered; I duck my head once again, I close my eyes and listen more. I wished I was never born, I wish that this wasn't happening, but I just wish everyone can get along.

"I'm not lying Stark; she said and I quote: I think Tony is going to hurt me, and I just need you to do something so I can get away or anything. Just please keep him away from me."He stated in a matter-of-fact tone. I was amazed, those were my exact words; no one ever remembered my words. I sensed even more hurt from Tony; it seemed like he was about to cry, but he didn't. I decide to rise up, so things could settle between the two. When I made my appearance, Tony looked at me with sorry eyes. This, however, angered me; he was never sorry, he would just use it to make another person feel guilty. Trust me I know from experience.

"Pepper" He mouth my name; I looked away and my hands turned into fists. I'm not going to let him hurt me anymore **(A/N: This time I mean it in a metamorphic manner). ** I take one step back as he took one step forward.

"Please don't this." He whispered as he was getting closer to mebut I was backing away; he leaped over the rail and got closer to me. I shook my head and keep moving backwards.

"Pepper I'm Sorr," No he's not, he's trying to make me feel guilty instead; I just hate it. I put my hand right in front of his mouth to stop him from saying anymore of his lies, but I don't face him.

"No you're not. You've been playing the same game since you first told me; at first it's no big deal and I can let it slide. The second time it's slightly irritating but I can still manage it. But if you think that I can deal with your constant lies, you insulting me behind my back, all the things that you hide from me…I just don't know if I can be around that anymore." I walked away from him; I think I hurt him more than Gene did. He deserved it and he knows it, especially after everything he put me through.

It's not fair how life controls your fate; how it decides who your enemies are and who your friends are. It's not fair when fate makes you rise to your feet only to make you fall hard sooner or later. Fate is a weird thing if you come to think of it; you never know what and who you may encounter and how it can affect your life and the people around you. But it really sucks when you have a crush on someone; just when you think they have the same feelings towards them, you end up realizing that they don't even know those feelings are there.

When I turned the corner I get a text saying

_I'll c u in the diner okay?_

_

* * *

  
_

It was from Gene; it felt nice to have someone treat me like a normal human being again.

I sat impatiently in the booth; what could have been taking so long. I watch the clock and the single strip goes around and around; making a tick or a tock with each move. I take a deep breath and try to remain calm, but I can't. I close my eyes again and remember back something important that changed my life for a long time…

* * *

_A window had broken when she got up._

_It was 12:30 in the morning, but all the yelling woke her up from her sleeping. She slipped out of bed and grabbed her teddy bear; she could care less about her slippers, but she straighten her night gown because it had risen up _**(A/N: don't you hate it when then happens; referring to girls)**_. When she went out of her room she kneeled and tried to stay out of sight. Her parents were fighting…for the fifth time that week._

_The little girl puffed out, she hated it when her parents fought; she was scared they were going to divorce. If anything she would end being hurt rather her parents. She had no idea what it was about this time, but judging by the broken window and the pistol on the floor, the little red head had something to do with it. She watched as all the hatred and profanity came out of her parents mouth; she was about to cry but she couldn't. Just for the sake of her family being together._

_**I will not make the same mistakes that you did**__**  
**__**I will not let myself**__**  
**__**Cause my heart so much misery**__**  
**__**I will not break the way you did,**__**  
**__**You fell so hard**__**  
**__**I've learned the hard way**__**  
**__**To never let it get that far**__**  
**_

_She promised herself that when she gets older and gets married, she'll try not to argue with her husband; especially if she loved him. Perhaps not even fall in love, so that way her chances of a broken heart will decrease. The little red head promised had herself that she wouldn't argue or make enemies, because she knows from experience how much it could really hurt._

_**Because of you**__**  
**__**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**__**  
**__**Because of you**__**  
**__**I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**__**  
**__**Because of you**__**  
**__**I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me**__**  
**__**Because of you**__**  
**__**I am afraid**_

_The little red head had learned a lot from her parents, when they weren't fighting. They had taught her about safety, but in their different ways. Her mother told her how to cross the street by looking both before walking ahead, and how not to cross a red light, or how you can get killed by J-Walking __**(A/N: I do it anyhow, even my mom says not to)**__. However, her dad taught her how to use a gun, but always kept away from her and told her "For real important emergencies". However when she finally entered Pre-K, she was a lonely child. The little red head never did anything with anyone else; she was so confined and afraid that other kids wouldn't talk to her or like her, so she ended up being alone until middle school._

**I lose my way****  
****And it's not too long before you point it out****  
****I cannot cry****  
****Because I know that's weakness in your eyes****  
****I'm forced to fake****  
****A smile, a laugh every day of my life****  
****My heart can't possibly break****  
****When it wasn't even whole to start with**

_The __little red head was very cautious when ever parents would argue; her dad would sometimes get drunk and beat her. Sometimes, she had cried herself to sleep just to wake up to a new fake morning. Even now as teenager she still cries herself to sleep every so often, because her life was no longer clear and jointly; but now fuzzy and shattered on the ground. Most people take the little red head as a girl who was always happy, excited, will free, and hopeful, but that's only because it's the side she chooses people to see. She chooses the side that's fake because most people see her that way; they never think she's scared, corrupted, or even skeptical. But no, she pretends her life, so that the people around her continue without a worry over her._

_**I watched you die**__**  
**__**I heard you cry every night in your sleep**__**  
**__**I was so young**__**  
**__**You should have known better than to lean on me**__**  
**__**You never thought of anyone else**__**  
**__**You just saw your pain**__**  
**__**And now I cry in the middle of the night**__**  
**__**For the same damn thing**_

_The ginger girl sometimes would recall her mother crying in her sleep, but when she went and asked her mother what was the matter of her crying, her mother would just shrug her off and send the ginger girl back to sleep. By the time the ginger girl was six, she was already waiting on her father, because he couldn't even take care of himself. But managing late hours, never being there for his daughter, who could blame him; it would just get too tiring. _

_**Because of you**__**  
**__**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**__**  
**__**Because of you**__**  
**__**I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**__**  
**__**Because of you**__**  
**__**I try my hardest just to forget everything**__**  
**__**Because of you**__**  
**__**I don't know how to let anyone else in**__**  
**__**Because of you**__**  
**__**I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty**__**  
**__**Because of you**__**  
**__**I am afraid**_

_The ginger girl was always a safe girl, she obeyed her mother and father, but after her mother left, her life was a little off. She promised her dad that she would stay away from boys, because she thought they were icky. But for some odd reason she was so confined when she had so much to offer…but she was still locked up. Eventually after her mother left, she grew into her father's shoes; she knew all the names of the people her dad worked with and the late nights he had working. And now, that ginger girl is a teenager who accidentally someone in and now she is heartbroken.

* * *

_

"Am I keeping you up?" A familiar voice said to me. I looked up to it was Gene; he had a somewhat worried look on his face. I shake my head, still fuzzy from the memory; after doing that my eyes see clearer now.

"Yeah, just…remembering" Choosing my words correctly; he nodded. His eyes were fixed on me in a confusing matter; he open his mouth, but then frowned because he couldn't find the right words.

"You're…quiet?" He said in shock; I couldn't blame him, most people _think_ I could never stop talking…never. I nod my head as if it would make all the difference in the world.

"Let's just say…I had a rough pass" My eyes fell down onto the table and for some reason he started to chuckle, as if what I said was a joke. He was getting me confused for the past two hours.

"No no, I'm sorry," He started to laugh, "When you said you had a rough past…just unrealistic" He put a hand over his mouth, trying to contain his laughter.

"What do you mean unrealistic?" I quirked and eyebrow, but he took a breath and calmed down.

"What I mean is…never mind. So why are you so afraid of Stark? Aren't you two friends?" I take a deep breath; it isn't that easy for me right now.

"Well we are, or at least I thought we were. Ever since he got together with Whitney, he's, I don't know…being kept a distance from me. I try to tell him what she does to me, but it's like every time I get the chance, he says I'm just talking nonsense. Or Whitney just suddenly appears and pulls him away from me. But I don't know we've been fighting a lot lately…" He nods, gesturing me to continue, "And it's not that I'm afraid of **him,** I'm not, honestly, I'm just afraid of the things he **can** do. Especially with all the support and weapons he has." I burry my head in arms, ashamed of admitting this; I never wanted things to come down like this.

"Isn't your dad a FBI agent, can't you tell him?" I looked up at him, my eyes were bewildered; I shook it off.

"He is, but if he would take Tony under arrest…it would be too much publicity and because he lives with Roberta, who's a lawyer, there's a fifty-fifty chance he might win." I drop my face into my arms again. I feel him pat my head; he was trying to get my attention.

"Don't worry I'll help you get through it," I smiled, this was the Gene I knew, "Now about your training…" He trailed off; I could tell he was still uncomfortable about it; I kinda appreciate it because it's showing he cares.

"Yeah, so what exactly do I have to do in order to become your apprentice, like what are the steps?" He began chuckling

"I'm telling you right now Potts, this is your last chance to back out from it," I looked at him, kinda of like telling him I'm not going to back out, "Seeing how you're so interested I tell you everything."

"Ohh Thank you Gene." I glomped him in a bear hug, I am so happy we were friends again. The waiter comes and we order our food.

"No problem," He chuckled **again,** "Well you see how all the ninjas work for 'the Mandarin', that's what the apprentice is, except his or her connection is stronger and he or she is better skilled then they are," I nod my head, this sounds more interesting as it goes by.

"Continue" I told him.

"Now there are two types of ninjas, stereotypes and countertypes. The common belief is that a ninja is only an assassin or secret spy. It is believed that their only goal is to kill anyone and anything that gets in their way. While a part of this is myth and history, there is another type of ninja that exists. A ninja is also defined as one who studies ninjitsu, which is real martial art training."

"So basically, the ones in video games and movies are the stereotypes, but the countertypes are rarely seen."I ask him just to make sure what he is saying make sense

"Yes. Ninjitsu training is the martial art study; there are 18 different disciplines to learn in ninjitsu: Seishin-teki kyoyo which is spiritual refinement. Naginatajutsu which is fighting, Kusarigamajutsu which is chain and sickle weapon, Kayakujutsu which is fire and explosives, Taijutsu which is unarmed combat, Ninja ken which is sword fighting, Bojutsu which is stick and staff fighting, Shurikenjutsu: throwing blades, Sojutsu (spear fighting), Hensojutsu (disguise and impersonation), Shinobi-iri (stealth methods), Bajutsu (horsemanship), Sui-ren (water training),Boryaku (military strategy), Choho (espionage), Intonjutsu (escaping and concealment), Tenmon (meteorology), and Chi-mon (geography). Are you following?" I nod my head, everything had been crystal clear **(A/N: I accept omega flames for Gene's rant. I know he doesn't talk a lot. So yeah flames are being accepted for this chapter)**

"I also need to know what belt you are in karate." I quirked an eyebrow yet again; I'm not so confused so much anymore, but rather curious than anything else.

"I just got my black belt." I answered his question; I couldn't help but notice a very slight smile had gotten lose on his face; a proud smile. He then looked; he had that thinking look on his face

"Well good, if I train you hard enough I might be able to get you to a red belt." I heard him mumble which only made me laugh loud enough to draw the attention of two or three people.

"What's so humorous?" I drink some water and calm down.

"Sorry…just that you shouldn't really mutter to yourself; you sound weird." An extra giggle escaped

"Whatever, let's just eat." So we ate

I'm looking forward to the training.

* * *

**A/N: Omg I am so sorry for the OCC from Pepper and the rant Gene gave. I know it's not how they act on the show…ugh just sorry. That's why flames are being accepted for this chapter but please review anyhow.**


	4. Fillers! Total Lack of Respect

**A/N: Well here is chapter 4 of Bridge to Hope (yes, I changed the title, get over it) and I hope you people enjoy it. Also, they are now 14 (sorry) and this is an AU story with some OOCness and some OCs'. **

**Please Read **

**And**

**Review and story will be in 3****rd**** person or 3****rd**** person omniscient (if you don't know what that means, then you fail at life) until I say when.**

**

* * *

  
**

"You're doing this to annoy me aren't you? Well then, I'll ask again: What the heck is going on between you and Gene?" Tony asked his female friend…once again. Apparently, after six times of asking, and no response, the ebony child did not and cannot get the message that: the ginger did not wish to speak to anyone. He was at the top of that list; and asking questions, just made it worst. She slammed her locker, and walked on as if he was not even there. Tony found this gesture disrespectful, which lead him to follow her. Luck was in the air; because there was no one in the hallway and Pepper was, worried that Tony might start an episode. However, when she heard footsteps behind her, her expression changed from worried to slightly irritated; her steady pace, became somewhat faster.

"Pepper, don't walk away from me!" Tony yelled. Just as Pepper predicted, he began to start a scene. Her face became more aggravated and her pace increased as well. Much to her dismay, Tony's pace had increased additionally; _Who does he think he is, my father?_, she thought with a scowl, and when she finished, she was speed walking her way out of the hallway, and to the front doors. She took her free period to her advantage, anything to get away from the mad-scientist.

"Pepper, Stop!" For some reason, she obeyed his command; however, her face had shown full annoyance.

"Are you going to answer me or not?" Pepper grasped the sides of her notebook with anger, but then, abruptly, she had an epiphany. It hit her so hard that her eyes doubled in size, but returned to normal.

"I finally understand why you were so mad at me every time I use to hang out with him," She began softly. "And even now, that feeling, it still hasn't changed." She took a moment to choose her words out, while Tony was staring at her back with complete confusion. She opened her mouth again; this time, she was ready to confront him.

"You got mad at me, because you don't want to believe I gave up on you a long time ago. All you see me is as fangirl and nothing else, and you pretend to care so you won't look like such a jerk. You're also Prejudice, Tony. From the first time you met me you thought I was all bubbly, but you barely know me." She glanced over her shoulder, but stopped mid-way point; she focused on the bottom lockers. "Am I right?" She said and asked everything in such calm and reasoning matter; it shocked to Tony to believe it. Considering how her temper was, who could blame him?

Tony tried to talk, but every time he did, no words were heard. Therefore, Pepper had taken his silence as a yes, because in all honesty, he was trying to say that too.

"Tch, men are so weird." With that, she turned her head in the same direction she was walking in, and took off. The boy genius just stared into space. He couldn't digest what just happened. Tony has never been so confused in his life before. He was always the one on top, the envied, and the playboy. Tony was always the one who'd set things straight; though, now, he found a player to his game, and he lost.

The bell had rung, and students came and went through the hallways to their next class. And Tony, Tony just stood there, for he was in the state of shock. Just at that moment, Rhodey walked by and noticed his genius friend standing as if he were bewitched. He quirked an eyebrow, and sighed; he knew something troublesome happen, and he was going to hear about it all night.

"Hey Tony, are you okay?" He asked with concern in his voice. Tony's eyes moved to see his brother like friend and merely nodded. James sighed; it was pretty evidential that that he wasn't okay.

"If you say so man, look can we just get to class before we're late? We'll talk about it when we get home." Tony sighed and picked up book bag, and followed Rhodey to class.

* * *

He looked at the clock, and paid no attention to the instructor. What was this feeling building up inside of him? He himself did not know the answer to it. Was it jealousy or was it guilt? He's never let anyone in -well nobody but Rhodey- so he's never been hurt. He's never trusted anyone; if he did, he would just pretend to. But for some illogical reason, she was able to cut him down to size, within one rant. You see, Tony's life is like Chess **(A/N: well that's how I view life)**he would get an opponent and play; sometimes they were good, while other times they were just too easy. But when he played a round with Pepper, he had made a wrong move. He spent countless hours trying to see where he went wrong, because he had been beaten. Did he move a pawn when he wasn't supposed to, or did he foolishly move his Queen to an open trap? Either way you look at it, he had lost.

Tony had remembered what Pepper said to him right after she confronted him, and before she had left…

_~Flashback~_

_Pepper had finished confronting him, and she was about to leave; however, she had one more thing to say to him. She stopped walking, and this gave Tony hope for some irrational reason. Why you ask, well, because he thought she was going to take her words back, but things don't always go out as planned. She slightly turned to face him, keeping a glaze that made him…frightened._

"_Friendships, like ours, are dependent on avoiding the unforgivable" She turned back around. "But I will never forgive you." At that point, Tony wanted to scream her name all over again. He was alarmed by the girl he thought he knew. There wasn't an emotion, a word, or an expression that could sum up how Tony looked now. One could say that his expression was purely confused and shocked, while another one could see he had been hurt. But, if you dig three inches deeper, he was smacked into reality._

_~End of Flashback~_

He rested his head on his intersected hands, and sighed. He shook the thoughts away; it was all just nonsense. He was beginning act to arrogant again; it was a foremost serious flaw in his personality. But he only used it to protective himself, even though he knew he was already hurt. Nevertheless, if that didn't work, he would just explode. Right now, for example, he felt like having an episode, but something keeping him from doing so. He sighed once again and regretfully turned his sight towards Pepper; she was paying attention with ease.

However, it was needless to say that Pepper knew that their friendship was inevitable to end. She knew it since her father was hospitalized by Mr. Fix. She rested her head between her folded arms, sighing, because it was always like this. The crash into solitude was more brutal than anyone could imagine. _What did I do? _Was a question she asked her everyday; it would always haunt her. The last thing her mother said before being rested (as in checked-out) was, _"You put up walls to keep people. But I think you also do it, because you want to see who cares enough to break them down." _Although what her mother said was true, she just kept building up them; making them stronger every time she found a friend.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I know very very very short chapter. *Hint* *Hint* short chapters are basically fillers, but they have meaning. I do it so it won't be so confusing. That, and flashbacks are starting to get on my nerves. I'm surprised I even wrote one this time. Anyhow please review, and sorry about the wait, homework and test prep and swimming practice and dancing really take up my schedule ya know. But I am on spring break now.**


	5. Enter:Inner Pepper The Triangle Emerges

**A/N: Chapter 5 of Bridge of Hope**

**Hope you people like it. So please read it and review it**

***Remember, they are all 14 yrs old.

* * *

**

Rhodey sighed; the things he does for Tony. Even after constantly telling him that his plans will not prevail, Rhodey got sick of arguing and agreed to Tony's plan. And now, here he was walking out of the train station, on 65th street, towards Pepper's house. Frankly, it seemed that Tony was not satisfied by yesterday's incident; therefore, making poor Rhodey do the work for him. Once he got to the building, he walked over to the elevator and rode 12 floors on it. He then found her apartment; he really wished he wasn't doing this.

When she opened the door, his expression read, this-is-all-Tony-not-me, and he hoped that she understood. Pepper did understand, yet she was still irritated. She leaned on the doorframe, and sighed. When will he ever drop it?

"What does his highness want now?" Because it was true, Tony would act like a king sometimes.

"He wants to talk to you. Apparently, and the way I see it, he was really displeased with the incident that happened yesterday." He stated calmly. She sighed once again, closed her eyes, and shook her head. _What a nuisance, _she thought. She opened her eyes again to see Rhodey, still shaking her head; indicating a no.

"No." She simply stated, because shaking her head wasn't enough. She closed her door, until he put his foot to block it. Pepper narrowed her eyes, and raised an eyebrow at the African-American boy.

"You _are_ coming. Do you know what I go through with that boy? I mean look at me, I'm practically going insane with all his complaining!" Pepper looked him up and down, but found nothing wrong with him. However, considering she was not in the arguing mood, Pepper merely nodded and followed Rhodey. The ride back to his place wasn't uncomfortable, just quiet. Once they arrived, their steps echoed throughout the wing, alerting Tony, who was practically fidgeting with his fingers. When Pepper sat down, she crossed her legs and rested both hands on her outer knee, making her sit up straight; her desire to be there was getting lower by each millisecond. She pulled a poker face, as she stared at the boy genius in front of her, who was fidgeting with his finger, as if he was he were some 4 yr old in trouble.

"_Was there even a point in me bringing her here?" _Rhodey thought

"_Damn it, I have to say something before she leaves." _Tony thought

"_This is pointless!" _Pepper thought _"Cha! Then why are you still sitting there for? Get your lazy ass up and leave this place already would you?" _Pepper inner-self demanded. Just when she had made up her mind to leave, Tony decided to speak.

"Why are you with Gene, Pepper?" However, to his dismay, she had said nothing. _"What. A. Complete. Moron." _Inner-Pepper stated in single syllables. Pepper was actually grateful that she had developed two minds; it was easier to hind her feelings that way.

"Wow you were right, she really does hate you" Tony turned to glare at Rhodey, who apparently, had a small-amused smirk for heavens know what reasons. He turned back to look at Pepper; she still had that vacant look on her face. You see when Pepper doesn't like someone she asks childish; however, this is not that case. When she doesn't want someone in her life, in this instance, she would do what was necessary, to keep him/her person out.

"Why are you forgiving him after what he did to you, to all of us?" To his disappointment, she was still in the exact position as before. Sitting up straight, legs crossed, and hands cupping the upper knee, her expression still empty. _"I swear you ask that question one more time I'm gonna kill you!" _Inner-Pepper exclaimed, the fire being fueled by her anger.

"The 5th" Pepper stated in monotone. Tony raised an eyebrow, being absolutely oblivious. Rhodey sighed; it was times, like this these, that he considered himself smarter than Tony was.

"She pleads the 5th amendment. She's using her right to remain silent to her advantage. She's not dumb, ya know?" Rhodey stated in a matter-of-fact tone; after all, he was the King of History.

"Yeah, but don't you think it's a little, I don't know, ironic for her to be using it. I mean you know how she…rants." Tony whispered over to Rhodey; trying to prevent her from hearing him. However, his efforts, unfortunately, were useless. _"Why you ungraceful freaking little piece of-"_

"This is pointless," Pepper stated while interrupting her inner-self. She found it unnecessary to go violent; anyhow, considering how the truth had fallen out, it was much easier to control her temper. This, however, angered Tony.

"So you telling me that you're just gonna give up on everything, and just abandon everything" Even after his rage, she still had that Poker Face on; not caring about what he said, one way or another. As I said before, her desire of being there was dropping every millisecond. _"Stop acting as if you care, you arrogant twit. You keep acting as if you give a damn about me, when you know you don't. You best be damn happy I don't arrest you right now." _Inner-Pepper exclaimed; the anger increased, making the flames do the same.

"It's hopeless to chase after a friendship that was never real in the first place." With that alone, she stood up, and walked herself out. She left a shocked Rhodey, and a confused Tony behind. _"I wonder how he's doing," _She thought to herself. As she walked down the street, Pepper began to feel distraught; with so much on her mind, she could barely keep focus on where she was walking. She looked around; all the people she saw were blissful. Then she thought, _"Why can't I be like that"_

When she finally reached her apartment, she kicked off her shoes. The phone, then, rang instantly. She set her keys on the counter table, and looked at the ID on the wall. It was her father's office; she had been waiting for them to report the being of her dad. She picked up and greeted a hello.

"I see, thank you." With that, she hanged up the phone, leaving her face pale and blue. She dragged her feet towards her room, but stopped in front of the hallway table. There it had two vases on opposite ends, filled with different kinds of flowers. Next to the white vase, where two independent pictures of her father and mother and next to the lime-green vase were also two pictures, both consisted of her. However, those four surrounded one picture frame, with all three Potts in it. She picked it up, with a single hand, and studied it. It felt like centuries since she was happy, and just seeing the picture now, felt so foreign.

The weight on her shoulders had tripled. In one swift move, the frame touched the floor, and the glass had shattered into pieces. They worn their arrival, but she didn't care; she let all the tears come out. She collapsed to her knees and let everything out. She cried an abyss; it was always the happy ones that suffered so much. She let it all out: the grief, the soreness, everything had fallen out. Not even at her mother's funeral, had she cried this much, and she wondered why. Her mother was heaven, and she was angel living in it. But after watching her mother died in bed, she fell all the down. Her wings were never strong in the first place, considering her mom always got sick, she was surprised she had made it this far.

She lay there, on the cold apartment floor. Not saying a word, yet still crying, it now just seemed as endless streams. With little energy, she dragged herself towards her room; collapsing on her bed, face downed, and hugging her pillow. She flipped herself to face the ceiling, but the tears hadn't stopped.

If she died from crying, she wouldn't care.

If she disappeared into thin air, it wouldn't bug her.

If no one was to love her, she would want to keep it this way.

If someone understood how she felt, then she would be caught in an illusion.

She was so lifeless right now; so grey and uncolored. If someone couldn't catch the movement of her body going up and down, then they would consider she was a corpse. It was freezing in her room, due to the rain; but it didn't affect her, nothing did. She lay there, grasping the sides of her bed, not moving an inch, and yet, still crying. She'd expected to see her parents come forth to her but she had to remember that she was in reality; not some ridicules story where someone close to them dies, and they see them again in a dream. No, that's just completely impossible, and cannot happen.

"Nonsense" Pepper mumbled, because she knew that it was true; they were all just a memory now. She closed her eyes, and tried to remember what her family looked like before they all 'went to sleep'. Her four grandparents, her 6 uncles and 7 aunts, her six- 3 years her junior- cousin, her mother, her father, and herself, _"They all looked happy, we looked so happy, I even looked happy,"_ She thought, remembering how easy it was for her laugh, to smile.

"_Hey, your dad is sleeping in again, you wanna help me make him breakfast?_ She remembered her mother asking her that one morning; Pepper always loved to help her mom cook.

"_Hands up and feet apart young lady…Okay good your clear. Have a fun day at school sweetie. Love Ya." _Her father was always paranoid when on her first day back to school, so he made sure she wasn't caring any handcuffs, or anything like that. She smiled; she smiled through the grief and pain, and through the tears. She was absolutely, without a doubt, smiling; Pepper herself didn't know if it was fake or not, but she didn't care. So she cried, while smiling, herself to sleep.

* * *

Tony was a mess. It was Friday, and normally he would have been excited, because he had three full days to work on his armor. However, his mind wasn't on that it was on her. From ending their friendship to a misfortunate meeting yesterday, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He had an aching feeling inside of him, and it was getting annoying. He couldn't exactly put his finger on it, but he did remember his dad telling about this feeling. He gasped, he couldn't be…and with her…he didn't of it was true or not, but when was his father ever wrong?

He waited until the bell rang, so he could catch Pepper at her locker; after all, they both had a free period. His leg shook with anticipation; this was going be the hardest thing he has ever done. Finally, when he heard the bell ring, he sprinted from his seat; he was practically the first one out. He waited for the hallways to be cleared; it _was_ a private matter. His heart pounding wildly, but he had total confidence as well. Once the halls were clear, he hesitantly walked towards her.

"Pepper," He began, shaking like crazy. _"Oi, what does he want?"_ Inner-Pepper asked, obviously annoyed as Pepper was.

"Pepper…I, um, I, uh, love you" Pepper's eyes shrunk to the size of tiny peas, _"EEEHHH! CHAAAAAA!!!! Who the hell does he think he is? Saying creepy things like that" _Inner-Pepper was completely thrown off by this out-of-the-blue confession. Pepper slammed her locker, and just stared at the boy genius; it wasn't in his place to be saying such things at such at such a time. Her eyes transformed into frustration, as he took sudden interest in his shoes.

"Look I know I know I've been acting like a jerk, but I mean-" However he was cut off when Pepper hands abruptly touched his face, and left , just as quickly, leaving a red mark behind; the sound echoed throughout the empty hallways. Tony was stunned by this gesture; he most definitely did not expect that to happen. She glared at him with cold eyes.

"I hate people who lie to me and themselves." She stalked off after that. When Tony put a hand to his face, it stung; he was still in shock from it. He slid down the lockers, _"I was so sure,"_ _He_ thought. Could it be that his father was actually wrong, no, it couldn't be. Perhaps it wasn't love; maybe he was just jealous, but why would he be? Why would Tony be jealous if had everything anyone could ever want? Then it occurred to him; perhaps he didn't have everything. He hugged his knees; he sure screwed up big time.

* * *

As Pepper stalked off, she came to hear a composition being played on the piano, in the music room. She was very familiar with the song; needless to say, she had been playing it almost her entire life. As she walked in, she was astonished as to see who was playing it; then again, he was a man of many talents. She stood there, just listening to the wonderful piece of art. Her eyes soften and gave a smile that matched those eyes, a real, genuine, smile. When he had finished, she slowly clapped, which startled him.

"Moonlight Sonata," She approached him. "By Beethoven, am I right?" She asked, suddenly standing right next to him.

"How on earth did you know, Potts?" Gene asked with a smirk on his face; implying that she was correct.

"My late mother taught a lot of classical songs on the piano…" Gene nodded, as she trailed off; understanding the bond between a child and its mother. He scooted over a bit, so she can sit down.

"Really? Can you play your favorite one, if it's not too much trouble?" Pepper merely nodded, and rolled up her sleeves to play. Once she began, Gene was impressed on how well she could play. Not many people were able to master this; the trick was to have fast hands, which apparently, Pepper had.

"Appassionata, huh" Pepper smirked, and continued to play. "I heard that only people who exceed at any speed of playing pieces, can do play this composition." Both Gene and Pepper felt very comfortable next to each other. They understood each other like no one else could. For what seemed like ages, Pepper was happy.

It felt like old times…

* * *

**A/N: Because traitors really deserve a happy endings (they have their reasons for betraying), no one is _that_ happy, and when your arrogant you'll get slapped. Anyhow plot develops throughout next chapter. Please review (click the awesome new review button)**


	6. The Sorrowful Soul

**A/N: Revised the stupid title of this story**

**So please Read and Review**

**Thank You**

**Bit of a time skip**

**Edited should be less mistakes.**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 6__- The Sorrowful Soul_

They walked through the streets of Chinatown. She looked at everything and everyone, while he just looked at her. Every time he did, his right arm would hurt; but when he thought about it, the answer was obvious. He would think back to that mishap on that day were his anger had gotten the better of him. He found it almost unexplainable, as to, how his soul had kept carving for power. He clutched his arm as he saw her run ahead, her inner child emerging. She laughed happily at the sight in front of her; looking at all the small and big things that stood out in that evening. She stopped in her tracks to turn around and faced him, her smile gleaming like the sun. He could tell by her giggles, that she was happy, so he was happy. And although his arm was not in an excellent condition, he could withstand the pain just for her. When she noticed him clutching his arm tightly, her expression was a tad serious.

"It still hurts, doesn't it?" She asked, as she stared at his arm.

"Oh this, don't worry about it. It's just a little pain." He smiled through the pain, because he didn't need her to worry about him. She knew, however, that he was lying to her and she couldn't help but frown. It became reoccurring cycle to her that when people would always lie to her when they don't want her to worry; she was getting sick of it. Pepper grabbed his arm and began to heal it*. Sometimes, no would mean yes to her.

"But-"

"I know it hurts; and I know your lying so you can protect me, but sometimes I just…never mind" She said as she trailed off. He looked at her, and he wanted to reach out to her; telling her everything would be okay when it wasn't. But he couldn't, he couldn't because all the trust they had, was gone. His heart began to race as he recalled all the moments they had shared. It, however, didn't start out that way. At first, the two had been despicable towards each other, so that even being 10 feet near each other was a nuisance. About a month, or so, he had commented her about: having a lover's spat with Tony. However, his intentions were not for joy, but for pleasure. Although he had despised her, he had always considered her his toy [non-sexually]. He would enjoy seeing her face fill with anger- the joy it brought him. Yes, he would admit it; he was _damned _sadist.

But for some reason, on that day, he had felt _guilty_ for what he had done. He wasn't expecting her to show up at his door, and apologize for everything. From then on out, the two did not once miss a flirtatious conversation; nor did they stop trying to outwit each other in seductive acts. But unfortunately, they were relationship was all _too_ complicated. You see they were distant, yet they were closer than any mere humans could get; so close, their spirits would touch. They had made no love, yet they were lovers.

After she was done, the two continued to walk down the streets. They walked together in peaceful silence, as if nothing had happened between them. All of a sudden, Pepper had saw a merchandise shop and rushed ahead to enter it. Gene couldn't suppress a smirk at her actions. She had the body of a teenager, but the soul of a kid. He had also entered the shop, but he didn't buy anything. He was there just because she was there.

Pepper looked around the small shop hoping to find what she was looking for. She heard rumors that this specific item she was looking for was in this shop. She didn't know if it was true or not; and she didn't have enough free time to come to Chinatown by herself. So to be there with a supposed "enemy", she counted herself lucky this time. After endless search, she had found what she was looking for. She paid, and both she and Gene exited the store. He rolled his eyes at what she had brought. She turned around to face him when she felt his stare, and walked backwards.

"I know what you're thinking," She began. "Well you see last week my backpack broke down on me in 8th period. Luckily it had a handle, so I've been using it ever since. But a few days ago, Mei-san* had a Chappy the rabbit book-bag. I asked her where she had gotten it, but she told me it was impossible to get. At first I was upset, but then Ling-Ling-san* said she got it in a small merchandise shop here in Chinatown. She wrote it down the name of the store; luckily it wasn't in characters. Anyhow, I've wanted to come here ever since, but I've been so busy I didn't have a chance, until now." She finished her rant with a giggle, and turned around again to walk normally. Gene watched her from behind, and unknowingly frowned. He honestly loved that smile of hers, and nothing would change.

"_Whether I like her, whether I hate her, it's just…all so troublesome. Love, Companionship, Friendship, and most importantly Jealousy, are feelings the Mandarin should never have…it's nothing but a nuisance. For once in my life, I felt worthy of something. I felt things that had seemed so foreign once before. But when I snapped, they became came empty shells. They were really…really…nothing but saddening emotions. You are nothing more than poignant mess, Temugin ." _These were thoughts that had never left his mind; only to grow more when focused on.

He had a decision to make, and he had regrettably chosen selfishly. Gene took out the rings he had, the Ring of Telepathy. He unleashed the ring's power on her, and she felt on the concrete floor unconscious. He picked her up bridal-style, and began walking to one of his relative's house.

* * *

Mei Kahn approached the banging door with a yawn; she had just awoken from her nap.

"Why the hell- eh, Temugin? You're always the one for surprises heh," She then looked at Pepper. "Eh, what happened to *Hujiao-san?" Mei asked as she pointed her finger at the girl who was out cold.

"I'll explain later. Can you put her in the Guest Room?" She nodded and carried Pepper to the room.

"Oi Jiejie*, who's- cousin, it's you!" Ling-Ling scream as she saw Gene. A second later, she had tackled him crushing all of his internal organs. Gene had tried to wiggle out, but Ling-Ling was far too strong for him. He calmed down, and tried to reason her with words.

"Ling-Ling we are 16 now, a simple "hello" would be more appropriate than a hug." He stated.

"Heh heh, sorry about that; I forgot you weren't the one for hugs," She released him. "So why are you here, Temugin?" Ling-Ling asked as she threw herself on the couch. Mei had entered the room; nodding at Gene that she put Pepper in the guest room. He opened his mouth, and began to explain.

_…_

After half-an-hour of elucidating the previous situation, his cousins stared in shock. Seeing their expression, Gene had sunk deeper into the sofa chair. It did not help the fact that he was already guilty; but the gazes his cousins were giving him were worse. Abruptly, Ling-Ling had began to giggle and then started to laugh.

"Oi Ling-Ling, what's so funny?" Mei asked. Ling-Ling turned to her, while trying to not have another outburst.

"Heh heh, isn't it obvious Jiejie?" She kept giggling. "Temugin…" She nodded in the direction of the guest room. After a few seconds, Mei had understood what her sister was speaking of. She joined Ling-Ling in giggling.

"What are you two laughing about?" He asked in his usual monotone attitude. His cousins looked up at him, and looked down again to laugh.

"And here I thought you were sharpest one in our clan," Mei began. "But it's obvious you're not." She finished with smirk. However, Gene puzzlement turned into frustration.

Ling-Ling couldn't hold in her teasing any longer, "Gene's got a girlfriend Gene's got a girlfriend." She stated in a sing-song voice. Heat rose into the teenage boy's face, causing him to blush a crimson red. Nevertheless, he had hidden his expression with scowl. After a while, Ling-Ling and Mei had stopped their laughing.

"Honestly, you two are such children," He sighed. "Anyway, I'm going home. I need a night's rest to sort this through. Let her stay here I'll explain everything to her tomorrow." With little energy he rose from the sofa chair and headed towards the door. He opened it and left the apartment stuck in his trail of thoughts.

Mei stood up as well, "Go make soup for Hujiao-san; I'll go see if she's awake." She concluded. She had lost herself in thought as she walked the short distance and by force of habit, she bit her thumb. _"Damn it, damn it- just damn it. I may not know what it's like, but getting hit with Makluan Rings' can be pretty intense," _She bit her thumb harder. _"If she's not okay, I won't forgive that bastard. But at the same time, I'm not about to go and fight my family. Damn it, I think too much."_ She let go of her red thumb and opened the shoji door. Mei sighed in relief when she saw the rhythm of chest going up and down. Ling-ling was kind enough to put bandage tape around Pepper's head, so she silently thanked her.

Mei sat on her legs and waited for her to wake up. Although it may not seem like it, she worried over anybody she knew who got hurt. A few minutes later, Mei opened her eyes at the sound of groaning. She let out a heavy sigh of relief.

Pepper's sight was blurry as she tried to open her eyes. Once she had regained full consciousness, she forced herself to sit up.

"Oh here, let me help you up." Mei offered. At the same time, Ling-Ling had entered. She put the soup down on the dresser, and rushed to hug the awaken redhead. She pushed Mei out of the way and crushed Pepper with her hug.

"Hujiao-san, I'm so glad you're okay." She grabbed her by the shoulders. "Are you okay? Does your head hurt? Do you know who we are?" She asked in panic. Pepper chuckled nervously almost unable to answer Ling-Ling's questions.

"Thanks, yes, no, and of course I know you." Pepper offered another nervous chuckle with her answers. Ling-Ling took an exaggerated sigh and let go of Pepper; allowing the air flow through her system. Pepper asked why she was in their apartment (and why she had bandage tape to cover her head), but the two fraternal twins did not answer her questions. Instead, they told her to rest because everything would be explained when they went to school.

"But wait, I don't have my uniform.*" She pleaded.

"Don't worry about either; we have a spare one in the closet. Anyhow, rest; you need it." Ling-Ling suggested and Pepper agreed to it.

Mei yawned, "Well, I think it's time I go to sleep. Come Ling-Ling; let's leave Hujiao-chan to rest." Her sister nodded, and they both got to leave.

"Right goodnight Hujiao-chan" And they both exited the room leaving Pepper to her thoughts. She lay down on the bed, and tired to remember what had happened. But when she did, everything was too blurry to make out and it was frustrating towards her head. She then threw her arm to shield her eyes. She remembered something she wished not to.

"Of course I'd remember that" She murmured of the incident with her brother.

* * *

**A/N: Heh, I smell I plot-twist in this one don't ya , I wasn't going to leave off here. But I got lazy and I was on sweet Hiatus for a while so you know. Please review and stay tuned.**

**First *: refer to chapter 2 or 3, about the training thing.**

**Second and Third *: Mei and Ling-Ling are my ocs. You do not have any right what so ever to use them. If you do, that would be consider plagiarism and that's not nice. Ask first, and I'll think about it (if you want to use them)**

**Fourth *: Hujiao means Pepper in Chinese, and -san is a Japanese suffix to a name (Formally used).**

**Fifth*: Visit profile for visual look (there's a note there so you''ll see it)**


	7. Spirited Away

**A/N: So here is chapter seven.**

**Hope you like**

**Please Read and Review**

_Friend or Foe Arc has ended. _

_The Awakening Arc has started._

_Chapter 7__- The Awakening Arc- __Spirited Away_

_

* * *

_

Pepper would rise whenever the sun would. She turned her head to the direction on the clock; it was only 5:55 am. Knowing herself all-to-well, Pepper decided to get out of bed before she fell asleep again. She took the bandages that were wrapped around her head off, and entered the bathroom for a cold shower. She bowed her head as the cold what water fell from above; trying her best to think of what happened the day before. But to her dismay, it would strain her mind if she did so. She gave it a rest and continued to shower. Once done, she went back to her room to change. When Pepper looked at the dresser, she found a neatly folded uniform. She smiled at the fraternal twins' hospitality and dressed herself. She redid the bandages, for she was yet to be cured.

As soon as she finished dressing, she searched for her backpack but could not find it. Suddenly, she faintly remembered that she had brought a new one and found that one instead. Pepper slipped on her shoes, and left the apartment. As she walked the streets of Chinatown, she noticed a grave similarity between it and Times Square: no one was around in the morning. She liked it better this way. Despite her usual display of characteristics, she was much the opposite person of what she seems to be. Mainly because: she was quiet and calm when no one was around-well only because she was snooping in her father's laptop. As she walked, she was lost in thought of him. She sighed; out of all things to recall, it was him. But she couldn't blame herself, she did love him.

"_Tip-Toe, we don't want to wake up them up. Mom hasn't been sick for a while now, and dad seems less tired than usual." _Pepper's sixteen year old brother, Samuel, whispered. The little four years old covered her mouth from her loud giggling, but nodded in the process. It was 6:30 and the first day of summer vacation. However, it wasn't just the start of their break, but as well the 15th year anniversary of their parents' marriage. Being how it was their parents would renew their vows this year, the Potts siblings wanted everything to start out great. Especially, because they were going back to Ireland so that the vows can be renewed traditionally.

She remembered how long it took them to make breakfast (they were extremely cautious not to make a mess). The excitement her and her brother shared when they heard the news that they were going to Ireland. The giggling she kept on for hours, because she had been chosen as the flower girl. Snooping in on her brother's dates; always trying to help in the many ways she could. Pepper could not go one day without being, playing, or even talking with her Samuel.

"_I promise I'll always be there for you, k?" He said to her once…_

Then, suddenly, she knew why he died; she was the murderer after all. She was being protected, because, like always, she couldn't do anything. Whenever things got 'violent' between their parents, Samuel and her would flee to nearest hotel, and stay there for the night, until things had settled. Pepper had remembered him asking her what her goals in life were; it did not take her a while to think it through.

"_I want to be strong and brave like father, and kind and caring like mother."_ The squeaky-like voice had accompanied the five year old ginger. Their giggles turned into laughs, so that even now she hears his laughs and chuckles now. Pepper had also remembered that when she was little, she had very long hair. One day at school, the other boys had decided to give her a "haircut" and they cut her hair to chin length. When she opened the door to the hotel room they were staying in, her Samuel stared in a curious, yet awestruck expression. Fearing that one day she might become a burden to him, she lied to him; told him that it was her decision. Samuel patted his little sister on the head, kneeled down, and grinned widely. He told her, _"Well I think it's great on you"_ and went back to his previous occupation. Despite the fact that she had preferred it long, she agreed to what _her_ Nii-Nii said and kept it short.

"_I'm an average girl, and sometimes I wish I could be more than that: to exceed excellence. As the days seem to go on endlessly, I await the 'someday' I've always been promised. That 'someday' when things are supposed to be perfect... the 'someday' when I find my place in this unforgiving world. I just wish…I could actually do something…something so that Nii-Nii wouldn't have to watch me with a disgrace." _She though. Before she had known it, she was walking up the school steps.

As she walked through the door, another student had rushed up to her in concern.

"Pepper! Pepper, are you alright?" Asked a frantic Rhodey; she smiled and giggled at his frenetic attitude.

"Of course I am, why do you ask- Oh this," She pointed to her head. "It's fine, I don't know what happened, but I feel great." She reassured him.

"Are you sure you're okay? I mean someone says one thing, but it's another thing to hide it?" She sensed his motherly instincts emerging.

"Ya know, ever since you referred to me as being on the "crazy" side, I don't think we've talked so much. As a matter of fact, I don't think we talk at all anymore. Oh oh oh oh, maybe we should do lunch today. We can go to the pizzeria right down on-"

"Whoa wait, Pepper stop." He said interrupting her. "What do you mean we haven't talk in ages? We just talked to each two days ago." Rhodey had an uncertain define emotion. Some could say he could be shocked, but he could also be concerned; but as well, they can think of it as confusion, yet at the same time it was the look of deep concentration.

"I don't think saying "hi" is a complete conversation, Rhodey." She responded in a matter-of-fact. Rhodey thought hard about this situation, and then it automatically occurred.

"Pepper, I think…I think Gene did this to you." At the sound of his name, Pepper had instantly, if not robotically, given a low short gasp. Her pupils reduce to the sizes of peas, as if to say: Rhodey had hit a nerve without thinking clearly. She bowed her head, and hid her eyes, not wanting to look at him at the moment.

"Liar…"She muttered quietly.

"Think about it; we just talked two days ago, and yesterday you were with Gene, and today you act like you barely know." He was explaining such events as if he had been there himself.

"Liar…Liar…" Her voice, to some extent, had risen.

"Pepper, I think it could be possible that Gene did this to you and-"

"LIAR!" Rhodey was taken back, as her voice echoed throughout the hallway, and had somewhat vibrated against the glass. The birds near the window quickly flew away when they felt the uncomfortable sensation rub against them.

"Gene would never do that," She bellowed. "Even he did, he would…he would…" She trailed off for a bit; not being able to comprehend such things he would do to her.

"He would do _what_ Pepper? He asked her calmly, and she looked away.

"If I know him any better than anyone else, than…he'd give a damn good reason why he did so!" She yelled back. As she stormed off, that's when he noticed everything. He noticed how her strawberry-blonde hair was back length; her bangs were tucked behind her ears, and they were held back by two unnoticeable bobby pins. Initially, her hair was short and spiky, and the majority of her bangs were pushed to one side. However, this was not the part he found most alien; but the fact that her usual soft face and soft eyes, were now sharp and hard. If _he_ knew _her_ any well, something would have happened to her; whether it's a physical or emotional change. He knew very well that the only reason she kept her hair short was: in honor of her brother, Samuel; so to let it grow smelled nothing but suspicion. He would worry about that later; right now he had to go and tell Tony about this.

"_It could be possible that Gene did this to you…" _No, she couldn't bear it if he did things like that. Then again, why would she care what he thought of her; after all, they hated each other. So maybe Rhodey was right, maybe- no, it couldn't be. Something deep inside told her that they got along just fine.

She was at the highest floor of the school building; the Programs floor, as some called it. Ever since the new floor was built, Pepper had noticed it had a view of the roof; more specifically, the spot where she would sit alone sometimes. It was there that she saw him; Gene Kahn with his knees bent up, and his arms holding them so they would not fall. She quickly headed for the stairs. She needed to speak to him right away.

When she set foot on the roof, she walked towards the stairs, and had made a quick notice. The trip from the door to the stairs was cut in half due to the new floor built on top of the roof. Gene had turned in the direction of the noise approaching. He was facing south -with all the buildings- so she decided to sit on her legs facing west – in sigh of Stark International-. When she sat, she quietly greeted him, and waved back.

"It's a beautiful day today" She spoke unexpectedly.

"What?" Gene had sounded distracted.

"I said it's a beautiful day today. Then again, its spring so every day is beautiful," She took a pause. "Even when it rains…" It had come to Gene's awareness that her dialogue was somewhat different when they were alone. _When they were alone…_every time he thought about it, his sexual tension would rise every now and then. Before, they either spoke with their hands, or spoke with their- no; he shouldn't be thinking things like that.

"Hey Gene," She said, interrupting his thought. "I'm in a new chapter in this manga I'm reading, but I'm still not over what happened in the previous chapter. I've asked a lot of people what they thought, but they all said, more or less, the same thing. I was wondering what you'd think of it." She focused her attention on her soft palms, which rested on her laps.

"I suppose I could help. What's it about?" He asked kindly.

"Well you see, this guy, Keiichi did something bad to his friend Rena, and didn't tell her. And the next day, Rena had barely recognized her friend Mion, because she had gotten a concussion, and got amnesia. Mion thought it was more than that, so she blamed their supposed ex-friend, Keiichi." Her pace had become quicker. "So Rena called Mion a liar, and stormed off after that. Rena put a lot of thought into, and even if Keiichi lied to her, she'd promised herself she'd forgive him if he'd apologize. So my question is to you, do you think it was alright for Keiichi to lie to her?" Pepper had looked up, and locked a gaze with Gene. He read her eyes, and understood her metaphorical story. He closed his eyes, sighed, and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"As much as it would hurt more than his own death, Keiichi wouldn't tell Rena anything." His grip tightened in his frustration, but not enough to cause her pain. Their gaze deepened with his actions.

"Gene" She whispered softly.

"Keiichi had thought by performing his actions, Rena's life would be a less burden. I think Keiichi really cares about her, and would do anything to make her happy." Pepper, surprisingly, was left without words. It was rare for him to show any emotion other than irritation, bored, or no emotion depending on the case. She smiled her usual soft smiled.

"Gene I…thank you" She quickly embraced him only to have him do the same. Gene let her go, and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. It didn't matter to Pepper whether the kiss was random, or not; it matter that she actually felt her heart beat again.

Soon after, she returned the innocent kiss he gave her. She lightly placed her hand on his jaw, while Gene gently grasped her neck. The kiss was weak enough to allow her to stay in reality (even though she does off at times) but strong enough to make the butterflies in her stomach, flutter once again. It was a long kiss, and it had grown, to some extent, deeper. Each time they would run out of oxygen, they would pause and continue; even if they had not regained full breath.

"Last time I checked, she was headed towards here. She's probably up here." An all too familiar voice suddenly came. The two hesitantly broke the kiss up, as the voice kept coming closer.

"And you're sure she doesn't know me." The other following voice asked. Gene quickly past Pepper, and headed for the other staircase on her side.

"Where are you going?" She asked, as he walked down the stairs.

"Let's just say, Stark, Rhodes, and I don't exactly see eye-to-eye." Before reaching the floor he turned around, and looked at her. "And Pepper,"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry." When he had said that, her eyes got teary not remembering when she had been this happy. She wiped the tears, as she heard the other footsteps coming near her. She turned around to see Rhodey, and a friend. Her eyes narrowed, at Rhodey's sight; she did not forget the incident that happened 13 minutes ago.

"Hey Pepper." But she ignored him, nevertheless.

"This is our friend, Tony. You remember him, right?" Rhodey asked as he pointed to the heir next to him.

"Tony Stark, right?" She asked. The boys nodded their heads excitedly; both hoping that these were signs that her memory was regaining.

"Sorry, but I only know that you transferred here two days. Your father died in a plane crash, and only you survived. But if you say you're my friend, I'll believe you." She offered her smile again.

"What, you'd believe that I'm your friend? Pepper, for all you know, I could say that I was your brother or whatever." The keyword: _brother_, that Tony had used, made something click in Pepper's mind. She remembered who Tony was, and how she hated him.

"No you're not. You were never like him." She looked the other. Anyone that knew Pepper knew that the word _brother_ was absolutely forbidden near her.

"Wait, you actually have an older brother? I never knew." At that point, Tony took out his pod, and began to do research. Ten seconds later, he had found what he was looking.

"Yes, now let's just leave it at th-"

"Samuel Potts," Her heart rate increased over his name. "5'9, Dark Ginger hair…wait a minute" Tony looked closer into the small screen

"Stop…please." She pleaded quietly

"Deceased ten years ago, at age 16" Pepper covered her ears as he continued.

"Please stop it." She raised her voice, but it was not loud enough, so she had began to whimper.

"It says here, that he was trying to protect a little girl that was coming home from school. In doing so, he was beaten until he bled. Then, he was severely cut everywhere. Not only that, but he was shot in right leg, and then he got mim-"

"SHUT UP!" Pepper screamed at the top her lungs. She knew very well what had happened that day. Her eyes darken, and she herself out of breathes. She got up, and her bangs hid her eyes; that familiar Poker Face appearing.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone. That I would never forgive you, despite what you say." Her words came out cold and harsh. Tony had tried to talk, but he couldn't find the right words. Pepper threatened him about bothering her, and she spelt out the consciences. She left them, and headed for class.

The rest of day was rather silent. There was barely talk amongst the students at the Tomorrow academy; the uncomfortable feelings that hid in the air, was getting to them. And by the end of the day, all the students rushed out to get away from the weirdness that lurked in the school. Pepper was one of the few who left early, so Tony did not get the chance to talk to her.

* * *

~Potts Residence~

Upon arriving at her apartment, Pepper instantly went to her brother's room. It was the first thing she did since Samuel's death; she'd prayed to him. She had kneeled in front of a picture of him, and began to pray. When she was done, she made sure to keep the flame going.

"I'm sorry Nii-Nii" She said before she had left.

_Knock, knock, knock_ came from the door.

"Patricia, it's Shizune from next door. I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my place and have dinner." The 29 year old asked, but received no answer. She knocked a second try, but again did not receive again. She knocked a third, and the door creaked open. Shizune felt like she was in one of those classic horror movies, where something always happens to the person who knocks on the door.

"Umm Patricia, I don't think it's wise to leave your door open." When she entered, the apartment was so empty that the silence had echoed. Shizune had begun to search all over the place for Pepper, but did not find her. When she reached Pepper's rooms, the curtains swung in the breeze to the full opened windows. Frantically, she hurried to the hallway to get the phone, and dialed the three digit number.

"Hello 911, I'd like to report a missing 16 year old teenager."

* * *

**A/N: Longest chapter ever. Next Chapter will be filler, so we can take a break from all this angst. And take it all you can, because I will throw more than just this. It gets more depressing. Anyhow, I will cancel this story if I don't get more reviews. I know a lot of you like this story, how do I know I have a lot of hits to this story, so please be sports and review. Remember, life is better with reviews. Tell me what I did good at, and what I need improvement (don't say grammar, because I know)**

**Ciao**


	8. A New Threat

**A/N: Here's chapter 9**

**Hope you like**

**Please Read and Review**

**

* * *

**

_Previously:_

"_It could be possible Gene did this to you…"_

"_Liar!"_

"_Keiichi really does care about Rena…"_

"_I'm sorry"_

"_I could say I was your brother."_

"_No your nothing like him!"_

"_I'm sorry Nii-Nii…"_

"_Hello police, I'd like to report a missing 16 year old girl."_

_

* * *

_

_Maggia Returns Arc- Chapter 9: A New Threat_

_

* * *

_

It's been four months, and they still couldn't find her. If her father was not in the FBI, then the agents wouldn't take the case so heavily. They searched every place they could look; even so far as to visit the surrounding boroughs and states, yet nothing had appeared. They listened to phone calls, or saw if there was any credit card uses, but it was all a waste of efforts. The case had buzzed over the majority of Manhattan; however, it had changed nothing.

The police had stopped by the Tomorrow Academy, and interviewed every student who had a relationship with Pepper. It goes without saying that Rhodey, Happy, Whitney, Tony, and eventually Gene were in this interview as well; being the closest ones to Pepper in the first place. The interviews took place right outside the school in the officer's car, and because of that the whole school was shaking with anxiety. Some thought the FBI was there, because they had something wrong; others knew very well what was happening.

"Your name is Kahn, Gene Kahn right?" The officer spoke out.

"Yes." Gene responded

"By any chance does your father-"

"_Step_father; he's not my real dad." He said robotically; the idea of Zhang as his birth father disgusted him.

"Right…Does your _step_father happen to own a popular importing business?" He took out cigarette as Gene slowly nodded his head. The sound of the rain beating against the car filled the silence, until the officer spoke up again.

"My name is Detective Ooishi. Some of your classmates say you two were close…real close. Even caught doing things you two aren't suppose be doin' until your 18, am I right?" He smoked his cigarette, waiting for a reply. Gene clenched his fists on his laps, and gritted his teeth.

"That's none of your business!" He hissed back.

"Relax, relax; I'm teasing. Anyway, from what your friends described, they said she was perky, bubbly, and talkative, am I right?" Gene nodded his head.

"But you, me, and some _other_ important people know that's lie," Ooishi narrowed his eyes, and kept smoking. "Tell me kid, who was she really?" He looked into the review mirror, awaiting an answer from the silent Mongolian boy.

"That's classified, you need a search warrant." He snapped back. Ooishi chuckled, as he took out a piece of paper, and passed it back to Gene. He looked through it briefly; he sighed in frustration as he saw what the paper said.

"Now, are you going to tell me or not?" Gene gritted his teeth again; obviously annoyed with the detective. He let his head drop, as his arms rested on his legs.

He sighed, "Due to such a high position in political views, her family was one of the three Great Houses in Ireland."

"Uh-huh, interesting. Is Pepper really her name?" Ooishi asked.

"No, don't be ridiculous. It's a nickname I gave, because she can handle any type spicy food." If he hadn't had his head down, then the detective could've seen him blush; he was a sociopath after all.

"Oh really, when was that?" Ooishi had gotten a certain look in his eyes that only spelt trouble.

"10 years ago"

"Aww, how sweet is that." He mocked; which only angered Gene more.

"Listen old man, if I have to tell you-"

"Sheesh kid, you sure got some nerves. Anyhow, let me ask you this: what exactly happened in 1998?" He continued to smoke.

"Like I said before, her family was one of three Great Houses. She lived in Crossheaven Village, where everything was peaceful. However, in that year everything went awry. The head of the Potts family wanted to defy the government, due to it unbalancing the natural way of the village." Gene rested his chin on the back of his intersected hands.

"So they were, Libertarians?" Ooishi asked

"Exactly, but that was the problem. Viewing things as a Libertarian, the head of the family was strongly against with what the governor had in mind."

"And what did he have in mind?" He took out another cigarette.

"He wanted to build Crossheaven into one of his little headquarters, so he found it absurd. His own wife was against him, so Pepper and her brother, Samuel, fled the mansion. A month later, their mother had died from assassination. They we were forced back to live with their father. The Potts family had succeeded in stopping the government's plan, but in doing so they were shun by the whole village."

"_This is sounding a lot like the Hinimizawa case." _Ooishi mumbled low enough, so that Gene could not here.

"And then, a year later, her brother was murdered. What's worse is that she was right there when it happened." He narrowed his eyes in a cold manner, waiting for Ooishi to reply.

"Witnessed her brother's death, huh? That's just sad." He sighed. "That's the next thing subject I want to talk about; Samuel Potts. Since her _mysterious _disappearance, there's been five deaths total, and they all have a connection to her family."

"Huh?"

"To be more specific, they were the five people who killed Samuel. The same date number and the same time as well." Gene looked at awestruck as her heard the uneasy news. It was too exact for it to be a coincidence, but since there was no solid evidence as to who did it, it could also mean it was just a coincidence. He looked at Ooishi; noting for him that he should continue.

"Yeah and it gets creepier. It just so happens that four hours after her disappearance, Louis Robinson, the leader of that gang, was found dead in his own house." Ooishi passed back a file containing information on the five assassins. He read each file through; he noticed a precise pattern in each of the suspects.

"Apparently, the other two Great Houses still had grudges against the Potts family, so they thought the perfect revenge was to kill the head's son. And it gets more eerie. Two weeks before her vanishing, her father died on a mission, and a month later, after she was gone all her information vanished as well."

"Gone?"

"Her birth records, FBI files, government files, medical records- everything was burnt down." It had continued to rain, if not, harder than before. Gene's eyes reduce to the size of peas; he was confused on this whole thing. He clenched his fist once again.

"Do the others know?" He asked; lowering his head once again.

"No, I didn't tell them anything. I sensed that they didn't know her on this level."

"Alright then; if you don't mind I'm going back to class." He reached for the door, and pushed it out.

"Thanks for the time kid." Was the last thing he heard from Ooishi before he entered the school partially wet. Nothing had made sense to him at the current moment. But ironically, he found the situation simple. To leave without a notice was a habit of her, so that didn't shock him either. If someone wanted to get rid of her, then they discard the all her information before her disappearance. However, if it was discarded after her vanishing, then that meant they didn't want to trace her. As for the five deaths, someone was an ally of the Potts family; rather, to be more exact, an ally of Samuel. Yes, this was his theory, and he feared that Detective Ooishi might figure it out. He could sense that the detective wasn't the type of person to let go, until he got all his questions answer. In other words, he wasn't going to leave until the case is over with. Gene looked out the window, and notice that Ooishi's car was still standing outside.

"What did he ask you?" Came a familiar voice with a cold edge to it. Gene turned around to see none other than: Tony Stark. He sighed in frustration, as he turned around to face him.

"Good grief Stark, what do you want?" He shot back.

"You heard me perfectly: What the hell did he ask you?" His eyes filled with anger.

"The usual stuff you see on TV. What she was like, hobbies, and so on." Tony went straight up to Gene, and grabbed him by his shirt; making him rise a little.

"Taking a hostage isn't cute. What the hell did you do to her?" Both boys narrowed their eyes on each other, as if to stay they were having a stare contest.

"You know it's not very smart to fight against a skilled martial artist." He spoke with a tone that only angered Tony more.

"Bullshit! What did you to her?" He screamed. Suddenly, in one swift move, Tony ended on the ground facedown. Tony quickly rose, but he was held back Rhodey in the processes.

"Tony calm down. We don't even know if he did anything." Rhodey used his words to try to calm the genius, but did not prevail. It was becoming troublesome job to hold Tony down.

"Yes I do; he kidnapped Pepper, I know he did." He tried to wiggle free, but could not.

"What, you think I would kidnap her to get information from her? I don't know if you realize this Stark, but I already know that you're Iron Man." Tony calmed down after realizing that Gene was right. Gene knew he was Iron Man, but Tony knew that Gene was the Mandarin, so to some extinct they were equal. Rhodey let go of him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. However, his glare did not cease.

"_Now I understand; why she hated him so much. It all makes sense now, and I can't blame her."_ Gene thought. He narrowed his eyes on the boy genius, but quickly regained his composure. The Mongolian boy knew he wouldn't automatically be accepted back, so forth-came the thought of a peace treaty. However, his true intentions were that he wanted to play replay his game. He wanted to find out how long he could fool them, and how much "trust" they bestowed upon him. He would exchange it for a barely-alive Howard; he could only be so nice.

His fake heavy sigh had cause both Rhodey and Tony look at him; good, things were starting off good. He took out the necklace of Makluan Rings, and held them in his fist. He glanced over at the rings, and then at Tony. Gene sighed again, and raised the rings.

"Here" He said flatly. The other two boys swamped expression with each other, and then looked back at Gene.

"When I thought about the test, I realized that I am not worthy of them," He added "You were the ones who passed the test, not me. Take them." Gene narrowed his eyes, and held the rings closer to Tony; helping he would buy the bait. To his relief, Tony snatched the rings out of his hand and studied them.

"There are five more rings out there. You need to find them before Zhang does." He informed them both. He turned around to walk away; his acting was good enough for today.

"Wait," Tony spoke up "Why are you doing this?" The young genius narrowed his eyes on his foe; already feeling the need to go Iron Man.

"Consider it an apology." With those words alone, Gene left before Tony could respond. He glanced over at Rhodey; asking his opinion. Rhodey had told him not to trust him at all.

"If he's really sorry, he'll prove it. If he's not, throw the rings away. They caused you, me, and Pepper too much trouble." He added on. Tony took his word for it, and decided to keep a close on Gene just to make sure.

* * *

After school was done, the boys [hesitantly] invited Gene to the wing (which was remade) to help look for Pepper. Although Tony hated it, he needed Gene's help; he was desperate. Once at the wing, Gene hid his astonish expression with his usual scowl. Not wanting to admit that he was rather impressed with Tony's work.

"It could be possible that Mr. Fix kidnapped her." Tony suggested. Gene arched an eyebrow, and he explained how Mr. Fixed had previously targeted Pepper and her father; as well as himself. However, his explanation was low and cold. After a long moment of silence, Rhodey spoke up.

"Um Gene, is it possible that Pepper told you things that she never told." Rhodey questioned. Gene's heart quickened, but his expression remained calmed. Before he could speak, he was interrupted by a sudden voice.

"Hey." It said brightly and warmly.

**Author's note: Ehh, leave a comment. If confused just say so, and I will help. Sorry for rushing it, and Gene's OOC.**


	9. A Magical Reunion

**A/N: Here's chapter 9; inspired by Elfen lied. **

**Please read and review.**

**

* * *

**

_Previously on Iron Man: Armored Adventures:_

_It's been four months, and they still couldn't find her. If her father was not in the FBI, then the agents wouldn't take the case so heavily. They searched every place they could look; even so far as to visit the surrounding boroughs and states, yet nothing had appeared. They listened to phone calls, or saw if there was any credit card uses, but it was all a waste of efforts. The case had buzzed over the majority of Manhattan; however, it had changed nothing._

"_My name is Detective Ooishi."_

"_As I said before, her family was one of three Great Houses."_

"_Taking a hostage isn't cute. What the hell did you do to her?"_

"_Now I understand; why she hated him so much. It all makes sense now, and I can't blame her."_ _Gene thought._

"_Um Gene, is it possible that Pepper told you things that she never told." Rhodey questioned._

_Before he could speak, he was interrupted by an unexpected voice._

"_Hey." It said brightly and warmly. _

_Chapter 9:_

"Hey." It said brightly. Abruptly, Tony jumped off his seat. He ran towards the girl rapidly; he grasped her by the shoulders and began shaking her.

"Pepper…is that really you? Are you okay? What happened to you? Where were you?" Tony's _apprehension_ did not allow him to speak properly, but he had managed to form his sentence. Pepper, and the other hand, had just stared; not knowing where to begin. She locked gaze with him, trying to herself to form speech, but didn't know where to start. So as always, when push came to shove Pepper faked her smile when she had to.

"You know you're shaking more than me. But really I'm perfectly fine, honestly." She said. She put up defensive hands and shook them to wear off his concern- and had her voice gone squeaker? The other two watched from behind.

"Then answer me this: Where were you?" The young genius had almost cried; tears of relief began to appear, but he held them back. He embraced her; something she found to actually _burn_.

"Stark, hey Stark, you're squishing me," He let her go "Thank you. The only reason I was gone so long is because I had family emergency back at the foundation in Ireland. But I'm totally fine now; I swear!" She offered yet again, another fake smile. Rhodey and Gene also rose from their seats; Gene did not rush over to her right away. Gene stayed behind, and noticed something odd within her dialogue; yes, her voice indeed gotten higher, but there was something else as well.

"_The way she called her home, her birth place, _foundation;_ it sounded bitter. As if she did not want to be there,"_ He sighed. "_Pepper, what happened to you?" _Just like Rhodey and Tony, Gene began to walk to greet their redheaded friend. It was silent for a moment, but they spoke up and talked for a long time. It honestly felt like a reunion.

At each sound of _click_ the four of them turned around, and Whitney was there walking her usual strut.

"Tony! Rhodey! Gene," At the site of Pepper, Whitney was bewildered; a frown automatically appeared, but then a smirk playfully danced its way to appear. "Where you that annoying, that they kicked you out?" To Whitney's satisfaction, the usual sneer and scowl appeared.

"You know what I'm going to back to the house, and get some snacks, come on you two. Be right back!" Rhodey yelled hurriedly, as he, Tony, and Gene ran out of the wing, escaping from the tension. Before he left, Gene put his hand on Pepper's shoulder; advising her that Whitney was merely baiting her again. With this in mind Pepper had calm down a bit; nevertheless, she was still irritated.

"And I bet you came here first instead of going home. My, my, my, what a good groupie you are." Now mockery was in this game, and to add a twist Pepper smirked; she even chuckled a bit. Oh, how she loved the irony the lord bestowed on them.

"I rather be groupie than woman who's constantly having a one-night stand, even though she was dating someone" The heiress approached her. "So was it a boy or girl this time?" And with a single swift, Whitney had _slapped_ Pepper across the face. Simply, Pepper had touched her red burning face; finding it rather odd that the heiress would go that far. Abruptly, Whitney was thrown to the wall of the wing. If that was not frightening enough, she felt a hand-like force creeping up her body; rapping its finger around her neck, and they felt cold. This "hand" then began to choke her, and pushed her up against the wall. Instead of crying for help, like a normal bystander would do, Pepper stood there watching her. A grin so icy happily ran across her face. Even as though those same footsteps returned, _it_ wouldn't stop. Only at the yell of Whitney's name it did. The blonde headed girl fell a few feet, and landed on her head. She coughed so hard that bits of blood could be seen.

"I'm going home." Pepper stated. Eyes as wide as can be, and pupils shaking frantically; or it appeared to be

"Pepper, wait! Did you see what happen to Whitney?" Tony asked. Pepper stopped but didn't face him; instead she clenched her fist and merely denied seeing anything that happened.

"LIAR," Whitney shrieked, "You were right there, smirking at me…laughing at me…mocking me! You did this to-" Before she had the chance to finish, she coughed again. Tony rubbed her back and tried to converse with her.

"Hey, I don't you can accuse Pepper of doing something like that. I think you were so scared during what happened that-" However Whitney smacked his hand, and regained her stance.

"I'm not lying! She did this to me! I know she did! I want her arrested, damn it!"The blonde girl began to yell again; this time it took both Rhodey and Tony to settle her down.

"Blinded by hatred how amusing" Gene whispered to himself.

"How the hell could I do that, if that hand grabbed by the leg?" Pepper had turned around this time, her eyes wide and shaking just like before; holding both her arms, keeping herself secure. However, Whitney had begun to protest yet again; he cries filled the shallow factory, but Pepper wasn't interested in arguing with her anymore. So she purely turned around, and left.

* * *

She didn't feel like going home, so she decided to walk around the city.

Pepper thought about what had happened earlier. She wandered how good her acting was. It was true, she wasn't attacked, but Whitney couldn't prove she "did" anything. So the fact of the blonde heiress going crazy made her day.

"Weren't you supposed to go home?" _That_ voice asked her. She knew who it was, so she didn't jump up in surprise. She turned to him and smiled; a genuine smile.

"Yeah, but I don't wanna. It's still early, and it's super boring." She replied. He looked her up and down which had surprised her and caused her to blush. Pepper asked him why he had done so, but he merely shook his head.

"Since both you and I are bored, do you wanna go to a cafe of some sort?" He asked politely. She smiled and nodded; if there was anyone she wanted to hang with out at the moment, it was him.

Last time Pepper checked, the ride in his limo wasn't as…_gauche _as just before. Maybe it was just the atmosphere around them. Yes, it was the atmosphere around them; with all the quick glances and awkward silences that came and left so many times, it became countless; it was the only solution. Pepper then remembered something important, but she had decided to wait until they got to the cafe. That's right, they were going to restaurant; together; alone; just the two of them. At the thought of this, Pepper leaned against the window and blushed. She can almost remember all the conversation they had, all the flirtatious moments, and all the…_secrets _they have.

By the time they had finished ordering, they were already settled in.

"I assume your 'family emergency' had to deal with those mysterious deaths." He looked up at her; she was astonished he knew. "A detective named Ooishi told me." At this name Pepper frowned. _"That's just like Ooishi. Butting into other people's business. Che!"_ She thought.

"Are you alright?" His voice snapped her back into reality. She gave a nervous chuckle and nodded. When she saw him give her a small smile, it made her feel guilty. She had been lying to him right now; it made her sick. Yes, now was the time to tell him.

"Gene?" he looked up her. "Do you believe in magic?" Pepper's voice had suddenly grown deeper, as if there was a 28 year old woman in her body. She discontinued the gaze; she felt silly with the way she worded it. Gene didn't know how to respond to this. On one side, he considered it nonsense; on the other hand, he strongly believed that _magic_ and energy fueled the Makluan rings. The young Mongolian boy thought about his answer, and finally came up with an answer.

"I suppose. Why?" Gene asked.

"Because the one who attacked Whitney was-*-and-*-used magic." Gene stared at her; had her words been censored? Pepper could tell he didn't believe her, so she sighed. She looked at his cup, it was empty. It was perfect. She then reached to it, and he warned her that there was nothing in it, but she paid him no mind nevertheless. When she put it down, it was ¾ full. She looked at a tree near them, and it began to burn. Pepper then looked at Gene who had, for a change, an astonished look on his face. She mockingly giggled at him; it was fun to see him confused.

"To be honest with you,_ Temugin_, as beholder of those rings you shouldn't be surprised that magic exist." She said teasingly while locking a gaze. She leaned crossed her legs and lean on the armrest.

"I suppose your right, _Virginia_. How foolish of me that was. Could you find it in your heart to forgive me?" He copied her actions with perfection at every angle; same tone and same gestures. She smirked; she liked this game they played with each other.

"Sure, why not? You've been a good boy lately." The both chuckled. The rest of the night went rather smoothly for the both of them.

Pepper was glad she returned

* * *

**Author's Note:** **Sorry for the late 3 months update. I've been busy with school and such, so I haven't had time to do the story. **

**A few footnotes with this chapter:**

**-*- Means a word is censored. I've stated this in the newly updated Chapter 1. You should check it out. I think it's an improvement. **

**Anyhow, please review. Again, I apologize for the late update.**


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Note:

I've decided to cancel this story. Primary reason, I have no more inspiration. Secondary reason, it just doesn't work me.

Anyhow, I'm coming out with a new Story called ShineBright Angel

The only thing I'm releasing about the story is that the title is bipolar to the actual plot, like their total strangers. In a sense, but the rest is a secret.

Ciao my lovely duckies. I look forward to your feedback and suggestion on my new fanfics. Also, about Heartbeat (if you haven't read it I'm on my knees, crying, and lost my dignity for you to read it), I have more than 50 + hits and visitors, but only one review. What's up with that? TT ^ TT

~haha, don't worry, I'm just kidding, I love that people are reading my stories; it makes me feel good inside.

Seriously, though please review that story :| But you know what I've notice; I don't get a lot of reviews anymore because I stop writing Tony and Pepper. Yes I'm an ex-shipper Pepperony (pro, Gene x Pepper, and Whitney x Tony), and that's not fair at all. Just cause it doesn't have the pairing you want doesn't mean you shouldn't review. A lot of great stories don't deal with couples at all.

My point is review of all types of story. Anyhow, thank you for reading this. Ciao!


End file.
